completeninjagofandomcom-20200214-history
Rattla
The Hypnobrai tribe in the Ninjago series of Lego is gaining popularity among fans.Rattla is a minifigure in the 2012 Ninjago line. This snake minifigure has a dark blue face, red eyes, fangs, and is dressed in grey. He is a part of the Hypnobrai snake tribe. In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, he is seen talking to Skales during the construction of Lloyd's tree house. According to his character card, his dominant element is ice.. It has one famous character called Mezmo, and now here comes Rattle. The name sounds like rattler for rattle snake, and it sounds awesome for a snake name. Just like any other character that belongs to the Hypnobrai tribe; they have snake heads but with extremities that enable them to walk, stand up and even hold weapons. Since not all the characters in the series will be given that much exposure in the storyline, Lego has made a promising note of describing details about the characters through their own website.Rattla is a member of the Hybnobrai snake tribe in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is seen, to date, in the first two Ninjago premieres. He first appeared multiple times in the background of the battles with the ninjas in the first primere Rise of the Snakes. In the second premiere, Home, he talks to Skales about his new control over Cole. After the ninjas take over the treehouse and destroy it, he sees the battle between Skales and Slithraa, the current general. He makes on one more appearance so far, saying "He used Fang-kwan-do!" at the end.LEGO.com Bio: This is a description taken from LEGO.com. Do not modify it.Rattla is not the coolest ice pick in the cave, but he’s happy to follow orders, regardless of who is in charge, and he doesn’t really care who he fights. He likes to practice his limited hypnotic skills on ice bugs he finds in the caves. It’s often hard, as most ice bugs have no eyes. He has recently started experimenting with singing or talking them to sleep with boring recounts of fights he’s never actually been in, before he eats them. He has had slim to no results so far.Rattla is not the coolest ice pick in the cave, but he’s happy to follow orders, regardless of who is in charge, and he doesn’t really care who he fights. He likes to practice his limited hypnotic skills on ice bugs he finds in the caves. It’s often hard, as most ice bugs have no eyes. He has recently started experimenting with singing or talking them to sleep with boring recounts of fights he’s never actually been in, before he eats them. He has had slim to no results so far.The page of Rattla’s character includes all the information any fan would want to learn about him. From background information to episode appearances and even to accessories – the site has all of the information anyone can think of about Rattla. It was stated in the site that according to Lego, Rattle may not be the coolest character among the soldiers of Hynobrai, but he is a good and loyal soldier. Since Rattle has had not that many appearances in the series yet, it will also be reflected on his page in the Brickipedia. One may see a lot of photos of his character, though – from real lego portraitures to drawings of the character. To fans who may find an interest on Rattla’s character, his profile page describes the parts of the episodes where he has appeared. It is really a helpful and good thing for Lego to have such a site where the characters of their yet to be popular Ninjago series. As information is now best distributed through the internet, putting up a website which would describe the characters is a seriously brilliant idea. Fans can just scan through the site to look for information about a character they are interested and in this case, Rattla’s character. Not many people will find a good deal of information through Wikipedia when it comes to Lego characters in Ninjago. It has to be noted that cutting the information about the characters from background to appearance in separate boxes as that way each type of information will be highlighted on its own. The clean and neat appearance of the site also gives it a classy look such that people will find it more reliable compared to other sites which only contain a lot of scams and scary ads popping out.Fans of the Ninjago series may have already found their way through the site, but as for those who have yet to discover the wonderful world of Ninjago, then starting with this site would be very advisable. One does not have to start with Rattla’s character, but to think that even Rattla’s character is given much detail in this site is already a good thing.Rank: ScoutRattla is not the coolest ice pick in the cave, but he’s happy to follow orders, regardless of who is in charge, and he doesn’t really care who he fights. He likes to practice his limited hypnotic skills on ice bugs he finds in the caves. It’s often hard, as most ice bugs have no eyes. He has recently started experimenting with singing or talking them to sleep with boring recounts of fights he’s never actually been in, before he eats them. He has had slim to no results so far. Rattla Appearances Rattla is currently not available as a standalone set. The Hybnobrai snake tribe member makes an appearance in the following sets currently:9441 Kai’s Blade Cycle9456 Spinner Battle Arena9579 Starter Set Notes In set 9456 Spinner Battle, Rattla is mistakenly called Slithraa.Rattla is known as "Loyal Hypnobrai" in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and is voiced by Paul Dobson who also does the voice of Sensei Wu and Whenua from the BIONICLE series.He is seen in the card "Hypno Charge".His name is a pun on "rattler". Category:Hypnobrai Category:Every page Category:Serpentine Category:Villians Category:2012 Category:Grey Category:Blue